This Can Be The Start Of Something New
by alec12hall
Summary: what happens when Jade and Tori tell each other that they have feelings for one another and how they will do anything to keep it going!
1. Chapter 1This cant be happening

_Tori's POV—_

There she is, waiting for Sikowitz to show up and unlock the door to the classroom she was standing with Beck every time I seen them together I wish it was me standing there with her, I wish I was the one holding her hand. Don't take me the wrong way I don't want Beck hurt, and he is a really good friend of mine but it's hard to hang out with the two of them especially when all I can think about is holding her hand or kissing her like he gets privileged all the time. Jade West Has been nothing but cruel to me ever since I started at Hollywood Arts but yet for some reason there is just something about her that whatever it is, I can't seem to put my finger on it but she means a lot more to me than I let on to anyone.

_Jade's POV—_

So its another day, that I have to be tormented by the girl that I am in love with, I am standing outside Sikowitz class waiting for him to show up he is late as usual. Beck is flirting with Cat not like I care I mean me and him have had this secret relationship going on for quite some, pretty much ever since Vega's first day here I was attracted to her seeing her perform let it shine it sent shivers down my spin, I couldn't keep my eyes off her the way she moved, her voice was like a nothing I have ever heard. She took her annoying sisters place in the spotlight but I was not complaining from that day on Tori has been on my mind. So finally after like what seemed a lifetime Tori showed up with Andre she and he are pretty close but he is no worry for me considering he is gay. Damn she looks so good today she is wearing a light green tank top and skinny jeans she was way to adorable for her own good... (There I go again getting sidetracked) Ok now for me to explain me and Becks secret relationship well that's not as hard as it seems once I realized that I didn't have the same feelings for him from when we first started dating ( I have dated girls before! Just to throw that one out there!) And that Tori had pretty much won my heart I explained everything to him. Ya he was hurt at first but then he understood (I do have a heart ya'know!) and then that's when he explained that he had feelings for Cat sweet innocent cat... I was actually happy for him, but me and him have kept up with this relationship making people think we were together kissing and holding hands to make Tori and Cat jealous if they had feelings too I really hope she does.

_Tori's POV—_

"So last night was crazy, my grandma's about had a heart attack when she came in and me and him were both shirtless and laying on my bed."

Andre was continuing his story about his night with his boyfriend Skyler. I wasn't really paying attention I was in my own little world I was busy trying not to stare at Jade and trying to keep my focus not running over to her and confessing my love for her right there at this given moment.

"Helloooooo… Earth to Tori!"

"oh yeah sorry Andre I was in my own little world." I say blushing and looking up, my gaze meeting Andres he looked concerned about something but I didn't question it. I think he knows something is up with me but he hasn't come out and asked me yet I hope he just doesn't ask Andre is my best friend I cant keep stuff from him and Until I came to grasps of what I felt for Jade I didn't want to tell anyone.

Andre continued on with his story that i really didn't listen too i was to busy thinking about Jade. I can not tell you how hard this is for me, I really like Jade i have for god like 5 months, but then i am torn she's with Beck and i don't want him hurt he is way to nice of guy and he is a good friend of mine but yet part of me just wishes that they weren't together so Jade would be mine.

I walk over to where Cat,Robbie,Jade and Beck were standing... having no idea where Sikowitz was he was probably off on some crazy antic like always that made him late. "Hey guys! how was everyone's Night?" i ask the group looking around at my friends and the love of my life, Jade must have noticed me staring at her cause she gave me a annoyed look.

"Hey Tor!" Cat exclaimed wrapping her arms around my waist. Cat was always so sweet and innocent i couldnt but help but smile at her. "My night was great!" She said bouncing up and down and smiling over at beck.. that was a little weird but i didnt question it.

"Hey tor, whats cracking!" Beck stepped forward and hugged me tightly. and Jade looked over like she was going to kill me, These are the times i want to look at her and just tell her i dont want Beck that i want her but i am to much of a chicken to do such thing. The small talk was cut short with Sikowitz Throwing open the door and smiling at us.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>An_**

_**Hey guys! so this is my first fan Fic... sorry that this chapter kinda left off alittle weird but it is getting late and i have a class at 8:15 tomorrow morning ughh... well REVIEW and let me know what you think. **_

___**kinda liking how i left it hanging right there! hehe.. **_


	2. Chapter 2 What?

_No Ones POV—_

Sikowitz was going on about method acting and rambling on about something that he did when he was in high school, I don't think the class was listening we were all off in our own little worlds.

"AH!" Sikowitz yelped as he fell on the floor holding his chest, Robbie was the first to stand over the teacher. "Sikowitz! Sikowitz!" Robbie started yelling, by this time everyone in the class was in a mass of panic. Andre was on the phone with 911, "ya, Hello, My teacher just fell over in the middle of class…" Andre looked slightly annoyed "ya, we are at Hollywood arts, Class 132b" Andre ended the call and went over to the door and stood in the hallway…

After what seemed to be an eternity, the EMTS showed up taking Sikowitz vitals, Cat had her head buried into Tori's shoulder while Tori tried to keep her cool to not make the red head more upset everyone in the classroom was shaken up.

_Tori's POV—_

Today was just insane, there are no words for today it was pure insanity. Right now we are all in the emergency room waiting to hear how Sikowitz is he apparently had a heart attack in class they are doing test now and because we aren't family we have to wait out here. The rest of the students that were in the room went on with the school day but Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade and myself all rushed here Sikowitz was one of our favorite teachers of course we were come running here. You can call us crazy all you want but even though Sikowitz has really crazy antics but that is one of the things we love about him. There I go again getting all worked up I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

"He will be ok Tor, I promise…" Andre is whispering in my ear holding me to his chest, I am glad Andre is my best friend he has come to my rescue when I'm down or crying. If people didn't know he was gay they probably think that we are dating. "I hope so…" I mumble into his shoulder not so sure if he could hear me. I wish that my face was buried into Jades shoulder, I pull away and smile thru my blurry eyes at Andre, "Thanks for always to my rescue."

_Jade's POV—_

Well class got shortened not by something that I even find funny or cool, poor Sikowitz… Now we are sitting at the ER waiting for news about Sikowitz… Well anyways normally I would be off trying to scare the patients but right now I am shocked as to what happened in class today… I was not expecting that. Tori seemed to be freaking out, and all I wanted to do is pull her into me and hold her why she crys, the guys and me have remained our calm if Beck has cried I haven't seen it same with Andre. But Cat, Robbie and Tori were going back and forth from being just looking upset to crying… I Really think that Robbie is gay if he is then would have to be the girl cause Andre hasn't shared a tear yet but Andre doesn't show his emotions. Tori was pacing and kept looking around for the doctor, then she looked like she was going to start crying, tears welled her sweet brown eyes I went to stand and wrap her in my arms but Andre beat me to the punch seeing her this upset made me want to just save her from it. I would do anything to keep my sweet Tori from crying or being hurt….. WOAH did I just say My sweet Tori… Hmmm what is she doing to me? It's scary but I wouldn't change it when I am around her I will do anything to make her proud of me. In the middle of my thought process Beck pokes me and gives me that look he gives me when I apparently look like I am gonna kill someone that touches Tori…

"You're doing it again." He whispers into my ear. I shoot him a look

"Shut it Beck!" I spit back at him probably with a lot more venom than I intended to use.

Cat comes bounding over to us, I can tell immediately that she is worried, I have known cat since I was in diapers and besides Beck and Tori she is the other person I would kill for, Even though Tori doesn't know that yet. "You ok kitty Cat?" I ask smiling at the red head.

"I'm worried for Sikowitz…" she says returning to biting her lip and looking distant. Beck stand up and Pulls her into him I let him do it because I know that Cat is the girl he is wanting and I am sure that he feels the same way about Cat as I do Tori but see I am to afraid to do that to Tori I mean I am always cruel… it's who I am… I never used to be this way but I am now. But with Tori I want to be everything she wants me to be. I just want her as mine.

Just then a doctor comes walking toward us… "Are you the kids from Hollywood arts?" he asked as he approached. "What do you think?" I spit out getting annoyed that he hasn't told us about Sikowitz yet.

"Ok well your teacher is stable now. But visiting hours are over; you can come see him Tomorrow morning." He said walking away shaking his head.

"What that's it? We have waited all this time not to see him. I don't think so." I said angry he tried to make us leave like that. "Jade calm down, we can just come back tomorrow. Sikowitz probably needs to rest." Beck spoke up looking tired and concerned. "Fine!" I stormed way, I needed to get out of here ill come back tomorrow morning.

_Tori's POV—_

Well at least Sikowitz is ok… I slowly follow my friends out of the hosptail Andre offered me a ride home… I took it because I didn't really feel like calling Trina. I was worried about jade I hope she is ok… I pull my pear phone out and send her a text… _Hey its Tori, are you ok? You left pretty quick-Tori. _ I hope she doesn't think that I am trying to pry but I got to make sure she is ok.

The ride to my house was quite I think Andre is still shocked about what happened, actually I know he is just like all of us are. "Hey Tor… so I have been kinda been noticing the way you act around Jade…." Andre was the first to break the silence. My jaw drops trying to think of what to say. Should I just come out and express how I feel for jade? "What do you mean, Andre?" I say trying not to stumble over my own words. "The way you stare at her, the way you still are her friend even though she is cruel to you, all of that." He shot me a knowing look and I knew immediately he had figured out my secret. He pulled into my drive way and looked at me. "Tori, either way I am here for you, you're my best friend, you're like my sister." That's when I broke and realized I needed to tell him everything. We sat his van for god knows how long and I just spewed everything letting him know how long I have had feelings for her and the way she made me feel. "I never planned on it happening and I know she will never like me back, and I would never do that to Beck. He is too nice of a guy. But Andre I'm going crazy I really have feelings for Jade Freaking West!" I say bursting into tears. It felt good to finally tell someone how I feel. The ways that she makes me feel, the way I really just want her to be mine.

"Tor, calm down ok, I'm not gonna yell at you, and I know how your feeling, and you can't help who you fall in love with…" Andre said kissing my forehead just then my cellphone goes off.

_Vega I have your number saved in my phone, yea I am fine… thanks.-Jade…. _

The way she says Vega just makes my heart skip a beat. I stop crying and look at Andre and he smiled and winked as I climbed out of his car.

_Jade's POV—_

I was climbing the stairs to my room when I forgot I heard my phone go off earlier I pull it out and see that Tori had texted me. _Hey its Tori, are you ok? You left pretty quick-Tori… _I smiled that she was concerned about me normally if anyone else had texted me that I probably would have sent a really mean text back. I sent her a quick reply and fling myself on my bed letting sleep over take me.


	3. Chapter 3Love and tears

_Tori's POV—_

So after what seemed forever I must have fallen asleep I wake up in my bed and the sun softly flowing into the room I roll over and look at the clock and it was 9 am… Damn I was late for school…How am I supposed to explain this to my parents, Maybe they will go easy on me considering I seen my teacher have a heart attack, I quickly change my clothes and run down the stairs to see that my friends are sitting on my couch staring at the television. I walk over with an eyebrow raised and my arms crossed.

"Uh, hi guys…. Any reason we are all in my house at 9 in the morning?" I laugh and shake my head.

Cat was the first to speak "Well since we didn't have to school today we decided to meet you over here and wait till you got up so we could go see Sikowitz." Cat said with a Grin.

"Yea, Vega took you long enough to wake up." Jade said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yea, since we were in the class when it happened we get today off. So we didn't have to skip to see Sikowitz." Beck said smiling and getting up and hugging me.

"Ah I see well that's perfect" I say plopping down on the sofa placing my head in cats lap. Jade groaned at this. "Can't you two get a room! Geez" Jade spat at Cat and I, looking back toward the television. Cat just laughed and played with my hair.

"Hey Tor can I talk to you for a sec?" Andre asked looking over at me with a kind smile, and a gleam in his eye like he had some news that he wanted to share. I grin and get up walking over to the kitchen with Andre not far behind me.

"Yeah what's wrong Andre?" I say placing my hands in my pockets leaning against the table.

"So last night… About the Jade thing?" he whispered looking behind him.

"Yea what about it, I really don't want to talk about it, its hard enough I have to deal with being in love with someone that doesn't feel the same way about you back." I look at the ground fighting back a tear I had really put myself in a predicament here, I liked someone that was never gonna return those feelings for me… Ugh what am I going to do with myself sometimes…

"Well about that, uh, well how do we know for sure that she doesn't feel the same way about you?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well let's see, she has a boyfriend and she makes a point to be all over him all the time. And I am pretty sure she is straight." I say feeling my checks turn beat red.

"See that's the part that I am saying she is only touching Beck when you are in the room. And I don't know about the straight thing my gaydar goes off around her. Just don't think that you completely don't have a chance with her ok? There is always hope" he says then winking and walking back to my living room.

_Jade's POV—_

It was my idea to show at Tori's house this morning and wait for her to wake up. Part of me really wanted to be there by myself so I could confess how I feel for her. But I don't even know if she feels the same, Ugh I am so hung up on this girl.

"Go for it!" Beck whispered in my ear and I shot him a look. I pulled out my pear phone and texted him.

_Shut it, will ya! I am working on it but I don't even know if she likes me back-Jade_ I heard his phone vibrate and I grinned and looked over at Tori. She was still in the kitchen standing there looking like an angel, the way she made my heart skip a beat was new for me but I liked it. I felt my phone go off

_Nah I wont shut it! I really think you have a chance. Why don't you go talk to her and BE nice!-Beck _

he looked over at me and winked "Hey guys let's head to the hospital." He said smiling and winking at Andre. Hm weird but I didn't think anything of it. "Let's go but its gonna be crowded in my car with all of you guys." Andre said "How about Beck, Cat, Robbie come with me and since you drove yourself her Jade you take Tori?" Andre said smiling over at Tori then yet again winking at Beck. My phone went off again

_Use this as your advantage… Love Ya!-Beck _he had this whole separate car thing planned that's why you wanted me to drive myself her instead of Andre picking me up… I roll my eyes at him…

"Andre, uh don't you have the Van?" Tori said looking out the front window… eyebrow raised at Andre I could see him squirming under her gaze. "Yeah I do, but my dad took out the back row so there is only two empty seats." He stumbled over his words Tori just shook her head and sighed. "Ok jade just looks like its us." She says walking over to me. I could smell her perfume it was intoxicating. "ya, i heard the man Vega." I say trying to be nice but yet it came out with more venom than I meant. Beck shot me a look…

_Tori's POV—_

I watched my friends leave, leaving me with Jade. My heart started beating faster I felt my checks turn different shades of reds. I looked up to find that Jade was staring at me… "you ok there Vega?" Her voice had a hint of being concerned but I threw that aside Jade was a actress for a reason.

"Are we ready to go?" I ask noticing the way jade had taken steps towards me. my heart beat speed up and I started to sweat. Oh god how do I just want to kiss her. This is getting crazy I move over grab my bag.

"Vega… wait…" Jade said grabbing my arm. The minute she touched me I spun on my heels and looked at her questioningly "Yeah, Jade what's wrong." That's when her lips were on mine. JADES LIPS WERE ON MINE! WOAHHH! AM I DRAMING THIS… she pulls away and looks at me…


	4. Chapter 4What will become

Jades POV—

Before I knew what I was doing I had pressed my lips against Tori's lips this is not what I had planned. I was just going to tell her how I was feeling, basically confess how I have been In love with her for quite some time. I pull away and look at Tori she didn't seem to be disgusted instead she was the deepest shade of red I have ever seen.

"D...D...Did you…Just K...kiss me?" Tori stumbled on her words. She was cute when she was nervous.

"Uh, Yea I did… listen save me from the whole I'm straight speech okay Vega? I just had to at least do it once..." I say my voice shaky turning and walking towards the kitchen keeping my back to her I didn't want to hear her say she didn't want me like that.

"Jade, for once will you let someone talk before you jump to conclusions!" Tori said she was tapping her foot which I knew she did when she wasn't getting her way and when she was nervous. I turn around and look at her. Just then she stepped forward and pushed a stray hair out of my face.

"Don't always jump to conclusions on what people are going to say or what they are ok?" she says smiling.

"Vega… what are you getting at here?"

"I am saying… Ugh what am I doing! You're with Beck I cant do this to him." At this Tori was in tears. She Did have feelings for me but is hurting over the fact that me and Beck have this fake relationship going. Ugh I'm an idiot for wanting to keep the fake relationship going. I walked over and pulled Vega to my chest.

"Tori, listen there is something I have to come clean about." I say feeling her snake her arms around me crying even harder. "Vega, I have been in love with you since you started at Hollywood Arts, Me and Beck aren't together. We have been faking it all too hopefully make you Jealous I am sorry I lied to you." I say kissing her forehead…

She unravels herself from me and looks at me "Wait… what?" she says whipping the stray tears off her beautiful face

"I realized not long after you started Hollywood that I had feelings for you Vega, I had fallen out of love with Beck way before you came along. After I realized I had feelings for you I told him. And He has feelings for Cat, Just like I do for you Vega" I say looking at my feet.

"So, what you are saying is that you two aren't together?" Tori looking at me she had hope in her eyes.

"No, Tori we aren't, you can ask Beck. I have had feelings for you for a while. I just I didn't know if you had feelings for me…" I take a step closer and look her into her brown eyes. Hoping she can see just by looking at me that I am not lying to her.

"You called me Tori." She said with a smile and touched my arm the moment her fingers touched my arm I got Goosebumps.

Tori's POV—

My head was spinning at what just had happened, Jade and I kissed then instead of freaking out on my Jade told me how she felt and that her and Beck where not even a real couple. I was excited to the fact that Jade West had feelings for me too I cant believe it I have waited for this day for a really long time but it was like it was never gonna happen until today.

"Well do you have a problem with me calling you Tori, Vega cause I can stop?" Jade broke the silence, she had a pierced eyebrow raised smiling at me.

"No problem here." I was beyond happy right now. I closed the space between me and Jade and pressed my lips to hers feeling Jades hands wander my body pulling me closer her tongue was demanding entrance to my mouth I parted my lips as our tongues fought for to win the wrestling match. Jade pulled away panting "Vega... you know I have waited to kiss you." Jade looked away and I can see her blushing.

"yea I have waited forever to do that and then this." I wrap arms around her waist and place my head in the gap of her neck feeling Jades arms snake around me I felt content like I didn't have a worry in the world no matter what was going on at that moment it didn't matter because the girl I loved had her arms wrapped around me.

Jade's POV—

I guess you can say I was in shock when Tori said she had feelings for me that she couldn't wait to be with me but nothing could come in between me and Tori now that I knew she had feelings for me I wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"So Vega, we should head to the hospital even though I am content just holding you." I say kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah we probably should go see Sikowitz. Jade I am glad that were on the same page about us." Tori say's stretching up and kissing me a kiss filled with so much passion that I have never felt before. She pulls away blushing and grinning like a kid in a candy story.

"Vega… I know I have said some pretty mean stuff to you…." I start off "But I didn't mean anything by it I was pretty sour I mean there you were and I thought I couldn't have you but it turns out I could and I feel stupid now I guess I thought if I was mean to you that I don't know I wouldn't be in love with you or care about you as much as I do. That isn't an excuse for what I did but I am truly sorry." I say looking her in the eyes I felt tears welling up. Oh god what am I doing! I don't cry. Just then Tori's arms are around me and she kissing my forehead and my temple.

"Oh Jade you don't have to explain that too me… as long as I have you now. And I understand why you did what you did." She said.

These are the days that make me remember why this is the girl I am in love with. Just then I hear my phone go off I pull it out and see it's a text from beck

_Hey, are you guy's ok? Are you coming to see Sikowitz?-Beck _

"Tor, we have to head to the hospital Beck just texted asking if we are ok." I say glaring at my phone; Pissed that Beck had really bad timing to text me. _Yea we are coming, We are talking! And some kissing :D thanks for interrupting ass be there in a Half Hour- Jade. _I stuff my phone in my pocket

_Tori's POV—_

I was so beyond bubbly happy Hearing Jade tell me that she cared about me and had feelings for me was like the best start to the day. Right now we are in jades car heading to the hospital to see Sikowitz even though I would rather be back at my house with Jade. The car ride was quiet but it was one of those happy quiets. Me and Jade held hands. At a stop light she looks over at me and gives me a kiss ever so softly. "Tori I have other plans for this but I have to ask, Will you be mine?" she said it so adorable I felt my checks get hot and I smile and kiss her and squeeze her hand "Yes Jade West I will be." She kissed me again only to have a car honk from behind us. Jade flipped the car the bird and laughed. Today couldn't be any better. I finally got the girl I have been wanting for ages not to mention she is my Girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5 love,tears,and pain

_Jade's POV—_

It had finally had happened Tori Vega sweet innocent Tori Vega was mine, the light of my dark life. We show up to the hospital walking in the main entrance Sikowitz had to have had his own room by now, shouldn't he? As we walk up to the desk Tori smiles politely at the women behind the desk.

"Could you please tell me what room Eric Sikowitz is in please?" Tori said smiling.

"Mr. Sikowitz is in room 412 4th floor." The lady said giving me and Tori's linked hands a disgusted look.

"Uh do you have a problem lady?" I spat out with as much venom as I could. I could see Tori looking at me with a worried express.

"No, Ma'am no problems here ill buzz you through the door over there." She said pointing looking like she was going to pee her pants. I lead the way to the door and look sideways at Tori

"Jade what was that all about?" she asked worry filling her voice.

"Don't worry about it ok Vega, she just gave us a dirty look." I say kissing her temple and wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Ah ok. I just thought about something how are we gonna explain this to Cat and Robbie I mean Andre and Beck already know…" Tori said sounding scared. I didn't want her to be scared I knew she would worry about this so I already texted Beck and Andre and asked them to talk to the other too.

"Vega, I have taken care of it ok?" The elevator was taking forever to get to this floor finally the door open as we walk in I press 4 and pull Tori into me and kiss her forehead.

"Jade this is all so unreal; I never thought we would be standing like this." She says before pressing her lips to mine. Her tongue outlines my lip I open and her tongue explores my mouth. Then the elevator opens we pull apart and start laughing when we see that its Beck.

"Well if it isn't the love birds." Beck says laughing shaking his head.

"Hey Beck, thanks for telling me to take the chance." I say smiling at him and hugging him.

"don't mention it Jade, Well hey Tor!"

"Hi. How's Sikowitz." Tori asks flipping her hair like she did when she was nervous.

"He is really good he made us all do a drive by acting assignment." Just then the elevator came to stop on the 4th floor we all get out and head over to Sikowitz room.

_Tori's POV—_

Sikowitz was sitting up in bed drinking from a coconut. He seen me and Jade and Beck walk in the room and he brightened up and waved dramatically. "Tori, Jade you finally are joining us!" he exclaimed. He seemed to be doing a lot better than before…

_**4 hours later-**_

So after about what seemed forever we were all left, I don't know about anyone else but I was exhausted. we were at some new restaurant that Andre suggest that we had to try. By now everyone was up to speed with everything Cat and Beck were now together and I and Jade were together and well Robbie was just Robbie.

Finally the waiter showed up, we all ran through what we wanted then that's when it all went horrible for the poor guy he apparently was checking me out while taking the order. "Uh… She's taken. So stop undressing her with your eyes." Jade growled wrapping her arm around me and glaring at the waiter.

"I don't see a ring on her finger." He said glaring right back Jade… this was going to end bad. The guy should have just turned around and walked away. As soon as he said that Jade was up and jumping over me to stand just inches away from the waiter.

"Look you dumbass she is taken and no dude is going to take my girl so why don't you go run to your mommy and lick your wounds like the dog that you are." Jade spat him fists clenching at her sides.

"Oh really? Shes your girl huh? Well she isn't stepping in her. So Hunny are you this losers Girl?" he said smiling at me. Ok I am normally not an angry person but when he said that to me something inside me snapped and I stood up and got inbetween him and my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes I am her Girl. And no you cant change that so don't even bother to ask." I say kneeing him in the groin. He doubled over and mumbled a long list of cuss words.

I heard all my friends start laughing and I felt arms snake around me and the laughter I have grown in love with in my ear. "Vega, I didn't know you had a mean streak." Jade said holding back laughter. We both sit back down. I was actually shocked that I had done that I am normally not that mean that's Jades thing not mine I am normally the innocent sweet one. Hmm…

"What did you not like it?" I say looking at Jade with a grin and winking at her.

She whispered "No babe I think it was hot."

We all ate our food talking about what was new that we hadn't shared yet today. Cat went on about her brother. All in all it was a good night with my friends.

_Jade's POV—_

Everything was just perfect about today, I got the girl that I have been in love with. She got even sexier than she already is in my book by standing up that douchebag of the waiter. Not to mention we found out that Sikowitz will be out of the hospital tomorrow so he will be back to teaching soon. We left our friends and the ride to Tori's was perfect she sang along to the radio never once letting go of my hand. Everything this girl did made my heart melt the way she sang, the way she was always so nice no matter what someone had done to her. She was generally was perfect in everything she did. I pull into her drive and park.

"Do you wanna stay? I mean I don't think my parents will care." She says looking at me with those eyes that I can never say no to.

"Sure vega." I reply kissing her. She jumps out of the car walking to the front of car waiting for me. I get out locking my car walking over to her and pulling her into me. Just as I am about to place my lips to hers I see car lights pulling in the driveway. Tori unravels herself from me looking at the car and I turn just in time to see that it is her annoying sister Trina.

"Oh great." I mumble under my breath Trina was annoying and I had hard time being nice to her. But she was my girlfriends sister so I of course had to be nice to her.

"Don't worry Jade she will probably go in and go right to her room.." Tori says walking over to me.

Trina got out of the car, I took one look at Trina and noticed immeditaly something was wrong, Tori must have seen it too because Tori took off towards her sister yelling.

"Trina… Oh god… What happened to you… " Just as Tori said that I noticed that Trina's face was all bloody and bruised and her clothes were torn. That's when a new wave of anger over whelmed me. Trina may be annoying but she was harmless who ever did this and I WAS going to find out WHO the little Fucker is and Kick his sorry ass.

"Tor—I,I,I…" was all Trina got out before falling on the ground. Tori looked over at me eyes filled with tears, I rushed over to her and pulled her into me.

"we need to call 911 NOW!" She says pulling out her per pod. While she was on the phone with the dispatcher I was trying to wake Trina up. This couldn't be happening. Who would have done this to her. Tori gets off the phone she walked over to me tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into me and held her till the Ambulance showed up.


	6. Chapter 6Welcome to the family

_Tori's POV—_

I had no idea what was happening it all happened so fast one minute I was laughing at jade then the next min my sister came home beaten to a pulp basically, I didn't know what to do. My older sister may be annoying but really that doesn't give someone the reason to attack her. The ambulance had taken Trina, Jade and I to the Hospital I was hystical and I could tell Jade was pissed she was ridged but not like mad at me I don't know. Trina was still pasted out they were picking and probing her with needles and whole bunch of things. I couldn't help but bury my face in Jades chest. I am glad she is here with me I don't think I could be going thru all this alone. She tightened her hold on me and was rubbing my back in efforts to calm me down.

"its ok baby, they will fix this, she will be ok." Jade was whispering to me, just hearing her tell me that everything will be ok helped.

"Excuse me Miss?" one of Paramedics was trying get my attention.

"Yes?" I say my voice was strained; I had a lump in my throat that made it hard to talk.

"Can you answer some questions for me please?" he says looking at me worry was written all over his face. I nod and he starts to ask questions about Trina what my relation was to her and about my parents, that's when it hit me I hadn't told my parents yet. I look at Jade she must have known what I was thinking. "Baby do you want me to call them for you?" I could hear the worry and anger in her voice I knew she wasn't mad at me so I really didn't care. I shake my head no and pull my pear pod out. Dialing in my mom's number… she answered on the third ring.

"Everything alright, where are you and your sister I got home and you guys aren't here." Mom asked.

"Mom… meet me at the er… something is wrong with Trina me and Jade had to call an Ambulance." I say a new wave of tears being brought on.

I could hear the panic in my mom's voice. "What! What happened? Is she ok? Are you ok? What about Jade is she alright too?" Yea that's who I get my caring from.

"It looks like someone attacked her. And I don't know yet, yea me and Jade are fine." I say looking at Jade.

"Ok well I am on your way. Did you call your father yet?" she asked I could she was getting in the car.

"No I'll let you do it. Ok bye mom Love you see u at the hospital." I hang up just in enough time to be pulling into the Er entrance. I lean forward and look at Trina, Come on Trina wake up please.

_Jade's POV—_

This is crazy… I was having a hard time wrapping my head around what had happened to Trina and why someone would do her. We are now in the hospital waiting room I had to carry Tori away from Trina Not that I wanted to leave her, but the doctor had to get her awake and ask her questions. Tori was pacing and freaking out she had called almost all of Trina's Friends trying to find out if they knew anything and of course none of them did. UGH. I catch Tori mid pacing and pull her into me and kiss her softly. She Melted into my arms and I petted her head.

"Who would do this to her?" She finally asked after about five Minutes of us just hugging and she went and sat down. I walked over and sat next to her.

"I don't know, But once I find out who did, they are gonna be sorry." I spat out. This person was gonna pay for what they did. No matter what it took for me to catch the fucker who did this.

"I just am so confused. And I want her to be ok, I know she is a pain but she's my sister I love her." She says playing with her hoodie string. I heard feet bounding toward us, it was Tori's Parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she says jumping up and running over to them and hugging her parents. They talked for a awhile then walked over to where I was sitting.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Vega. " I say politely looking at them, and then I was taken off guard when Tori's mom was pulling me into a hug and holding me tightly. She pulled away and looked at me. This hugging thing was new to me but if this is how Tori's family is then I will have to get used to it.

"Thank you for being here with Tori.." she said pulling away smiling softly, I could read in her face that she was worried.

Just then a doctor came walking over to us carrying a clipboard.

"Are you the Vega family?" He asked shaking Mr. and Mrs. Vegas hand. I walk over to Tori and slide my hand into her hand. She looks at me with sad eyes and smiles weakly.

"Yes we are." Mr. Vega spoke voice shaking like he was on the verge of tears, they all were tore up and I can only imagine what they are feeling. I still pissed off, and hurt at the same time…

"She is awake now; you all can go see her in a minute. She has a really bad concussion, a broken nose, multiple bruises, and a broken arm. " He finished said something to Tori's parents and walked away. Tori placed a hand over her mouth. Now my anger had hit the roof whoever did this is gonna pay! This Asshole was gonna get it.

_Tori's POV—_

Seeing Trina lay there in that hospital bed, she looked pitiful I was still in shock that someone had done this to her, She is awake at least they are keeping her overnight for observation she was going on about how the male nurse was hot and she wanted to get his number. Typical Trina,

"So hunny what happened? Who did this to you? We are gonna go to the police tomorrow and fill a complaint." Mom asked holding my sisters hand. Trina looked away from my mom and stared at the bed.

"I don't remember mom, I really don't." Trina said looking up with tears in her eyes. The doctor warned us that she didn't remember anything that had happened. This was gonna make a police report hard.

"Its ok hunny we will get the person that did this too you." Mom said looking at Jade and I an eyebrow raised that's when she smiled. I forgot that we were still holding hands I pull my hand away and scratch my head.

"Hey Tori, can I speak with you a moment." Mom said walking out of the room. I didn't know what ot expect. My mom could react two ways, one way I was hoping she would chose and not care that I am dating a girl. Or she could take the other road and be furious that her little girl liked girls. I followed her out into the hallway shooting Jade a look, she looked worried.

"What's up mom?" I ask casually feeling like my stomach was doing somersaults. My mom looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Tori, Hunny Are you and Jade, well uh… Together?" My mom asked looking at me with a look I couldn't really explain it wasn't anger, or shocked; it was almost pleased I couldn't explain it.

"Well, Mom yea we are, it happened today." I say smiling back to how it all happened, and quickly regained my composer.

"Well I am glad hunny, that means that you won't be so down later, me and your father have known that you have liked girls for a long time. And I figured that you had feelings for Jade from the moment I seen the way you look at her, and I know that face you make when you look at her." My mom said smiling pulling me into a hug. She was actually ok with me dating Jade. I couldn't believe it and that she has known for a while wow I underestimate my parents.

We walk back into the room and my mom hugs Jade pulling away to keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Welcome to the family Jade." Jade looked over at me with a confused smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**I was gonna add alittle more to what happened to Trina but i didnt want to take away from the story. Review and tell me what you think. **_


	7. Chapter 7First time

_Jade's POV—_

I am really going to have to get used this whole hugging thing, I mean I don't mind hugs from Tori but her family keeps on insisting on hugging me. So Tori told her parents were dating surprising they took it really good. We all stayed at the hospital with Trina, I didn't want to leave Tori and part of me stayed to make sure Trina was ok, Because maybe down the line she was gonna be my sister in law. Me and Mr. Vega we the first awake the others were still sleeping.

"I am gonna get some coffee do you want anything?" Mr. Vega asked standing up and walking towards the door.

"Actually coffee sounds really good." I reply with a yawn me and coffee have been inseparable ever since I tried it. Mr. Vega nodded and left the room. I and Tori were stretched out on the other bed in room and Mr. And Mrs. Vega we on the couch Tori offered me and her sleeping on the couch but they both declined. Tori looked so peaceful when she slept, like the angel she was. I didn't want to move, she had her leg propped up on my abdomen and her arms wrapped around me like I was gonna leave her which would never happen.

"Good Morning Jade." Mrs. Vega said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Mrs. Vega did you sleep ok?"

"As good as I could possibly could and please call me Tracey." She said standing up and stretching.

I looked at a sleeping Tori I couldn't help but smiling I felt someone standing over me I look over to see Mrs. Vega standing there looking at her sleeping daughter.

"She is always so peaceful while sleeping. You know Jade, I am glad that you two are finally together, I was at first shocked when I figured out that my little girl was crushing on girls, but I am glad that it was you she chose to love." Mrs. Vega said smiling, just then Tori yawned and opened her eyes.

Mr. Vega showed up with three coffees handing one to me and one to his wife, the only one still sleeping was Trina. We all sat there discussing what we thought had happened to Trina.

_Tori's POV—_

Last night was the best sleep I have gotten in ages with Jades arms wrapped around me I felt so safe I was out like a light not long once I closed my eyes. I was glad that my parents were ok that me and Jade were together. Trina already knew that I had liked girls and was ok with it so for her this was nothing to new to her. I woke up with my mom and Jade talking I am glad that they got along it. After a long morning of being at the hospital we were finally on our way back home. Mom called Trina, Jade and I in so we could have the day to get over what had happened.

"I need a shower I feel gross." I groan. I am a clean freak I can never go more than two days without a shower. Jade looks at me with a pierced eyebrow raised and smile spreading across her lips. Of course she would take that dirty… It was Jade I was talking about.

"You're crazy." I say as I get up putting kissing her. I walk into the living room where Trina Laid on the couch watching some annoying show.

"Do you need anything before me and Jade go upstairs?" I say softly looking down at my bruised and broken sister.

"I could use a pickle. And a glass of pink lemonade." She said waving me away… she was going to use this to her advantage. Typical Trina I shoot Jade a look and she rolls her eyes. I get her what she needs and grab Jade by her hand and lead her upstairs to my room.

"So Vega, Any reason why I had to come up here with you." Jade asked raising her eyebrows

I walk over to her and press my lips to hers shutting her up. Her tongue demands entrance to my mouth I open my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. Her hands are roaming my body I wrap my arms around her neck. She pulls away and places her forehead against mine looking me into the eyes.

"Tori, are you sure this is what you want? We don't have to do this right now." She said kissing me softly. "Not that I don't want to, believe me I want to, but if you want to wait we can wait." She was so cute when she was thinking hard.

"Yes I am sure, I have been waiting for this moment for a really long time." I reply kissing her softly "Jade, I have uh…umm…" I mumble hoping she understood what I meant. She kissed my check and picked me up and carried me over to my bed.

"I know Tori, That's why I said if you don't want this we don't have to." She whispered looking at me with those emerald eyes that I could just get lost in.

"Will you just kiss me already?" I say I knew I wanted Jade and I knew I have wanted long enough for this moment.

_Jade's POV—_

I press my lips to Tori's lips her tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I open my mouth and let her roam my mouth. My hands were roaming her body. God I have waited for this moment for ever. I break the kiss and start nibbling on her pulse point getting a moan from the Tori.

I felt her hands roaming my body. She tugged at my shirt, with that I break my focus on her neck and let her take my shirt off with one fluid motion; she tugged my sports bra over my head as well… she propped herself up on her elbows bringing her lips to my collarbone I gasp at the movement of her tongue. I rip her shirt off and pin her back against the bed my lips meeting hers yet again our tongues in a battle for what seemed to be their life's. She lifts up a little bit so I can unclasp her bra, I throw that off to the side. I don't need that for what I am about to do.

I break from the kiss and start trailing down her perfect body capturing her nipple in my mouth and nibbling and sucking getting a slight moan for the girl of my dreams. Her hands were tangled in my hair I start kissing down and stop just above her belly button I take in the sight of a half-naked Tori. With that I let my hands softly roam her body, I was going to take this slow, the first time I had sex with Tori I wanted to make it something more than just sex. I slowly unbutton her jeans and slowly pull them off leaving the brunette in nothing but a colorful Thong. I inhale sharply. I bring my head down and slowly remove those with teeth in one fluid motion. As soon as they were off Tori was flipping me over, she was on top now.

She started an attack at my pulse point nibbling and licking, I felt a moan escape my lips with that she brought her hand to my chest capturing one of breast in her hand and playing with my nipple getting yet again another Moan, I have never been this turned on in my whole life. She brought her lips down and sucked the nipple she was not playing with into her mouth her free hand went to undo my pants. I inhale sharply. With that she brought her lips back up to mine kissing me softly and kissing down and pausing just above my now undone pants Pulling them off grasping my boy shorts and pulling them off with a purpose.

I flip her back over no way was I going to let her be top first. I start licking her collarbone getting a moan and letting my hand wander down to her clit. Pressing my thumb to the bundle of nerves and rubbing in a circulation movement, Getting a moan, "Oh Jade don't stop." With that I slide one of my free fingers in pumping in slowly. Her moan got slightly louder I slide in another finger pumping and out fast but not as fast as I could go. "Jaddddeee" she moaned my name so sexy with that I capture her mouth swallowing her moans I was pumping in and out as fast as I could go when she arched her back, her walls got tighter around my fingers and she was trembling I slowed down letting her enjoy her first organism. When her walls loosened their grasp on my fingers I pulled out slowly and fell down next to her. Licking my fingers clean.

She rolled over on her side looking at me, her brown eyes held every emotion and right now they were a different shade of brown and she had this look of being exhausted. I pulled her into me wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An**_

_**This chapter seemed to take me forever to write. i had a hard time with the sex scene tell me what you think **_


	8. Chapter 8Boogiabear

_Tori's POV—_

Me and jade must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew was there was a knock on the door. "Hunny, we are all going to go out to eat, be ready in 30." Moms voice made me jump at least she didn't just come in she would have found me Jade completely naked and mangled with each other.

I jumped up and ran over the bathroom, looking back at jade her eyes locked on my ass, of course.

"If you want a shower then get in here Babe!" I practically yell at her. She seemed to like that cause she got up and walked over to me wrapping her arms around me.

"You know Vega I like your mean side, its sexy." Jade said huskily in my ear, making me want another go around but yet I knew that we had to get ready. I pull away from her embrace and wink at her; there was nothing wrong with shower sex… I grinned at myself turning the water on getting in.

Jade just stood there looking at me confused. "Get your but in her Miss. West right now!" I demanded with that sentence the love of my joins me in the shower hissing as the water hits arms.

"Vega, do you have it hot enough?" she laughs I turn around pressing my lips to hers. I quickly wash my hair letting Jade over so she could do the same, when she has her back turned I let my hands roam her body, I grasp one of her boobs and start biting at her pulse a moan escaping her lips. I let my other hand slide down to her clit running my fingers over it. Jade turned around looking at me.

"Vega… your bad." She said with a wink. With that I pressed her against the shower wall capturing a nipple in my mouth; my free hand went back to its original spot. I slide in to fingers pumping in slowly getting a strangled moan from the Jade, I moved up and captured her lips our tongues battling for dominance. Jade had made me spread my legs. "Let's cum together babe." With that she shoved two fingers inside me both of us focusing on pumping in and out and feverishly making out. I felt my back arch in moaning into Jade's mouth. With that I felt the walls tighten around my fingers Jade was shaking. We both slide out of each other and look at each other.

"I love you Tori Vega, Forever and always." Jade said stretching over to me and kissing my forehead.

"And I Love you Jadlyn West. Forever and always." I respond smiling at her.

"We probably should hurry up and shower…or moms gonna come up again." We both quickly finish showering. And now we are standing in my room Jade lounging on my bed as I stand naked before my closet.

"ugh I don't know what to wear." I pout looking over to Jade.

"Vega you look good in anything you wear." With that statement I walk over and kiss her.

-ABOUT 20 MINIUTES LATER.—

Jade looked so adorable. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a Volcom T-shirt. That I bought her for her birthday but just never gave it to her.

_Jade's POV—_

Tori apparently had bought me a shirt for my birthday last year but never gave it to me. It was actually pretty cool. We were sitting in the back of the Vega van heading towards the restaurant the car ride was silent but it was one of those silent that it was a happy quite. I had Tori in my arms she was singing along with her radio and Trina was looking at her bruised face every time I looked at her I got all pissed off again knowing that I still haven't found the fucker that did this to her. Tomorrow we all had to return to school and I was going to get to the bottom of who did it. If it was the last thing I would do.

"Boogiabear are you ok?" Tori asked, I liked the little pet name she had chosen to call me. it came to a decision after she sat there pouting that she couldn't always just call me Jade cause we are dating and she needed a name that only her could call me. so when she stumbled upon that one I just let her continue calling me. I actually was quite happy that I had an name only Tori could call me.

"Yea I am fine." I say kissing her temple. Mrs. Vega looked back at us smiling. We finally arrived at the Chinese place that Trina had picked out. I haven't been to this one but it was supposed to be good so let's hope.

_Trina's POV—_

So the night that I got attacked is kind of fuzzy, last thing I remember was a group of guys came out of nowhere and then I felt something hit my head. I don't know what happened after that. I woke up and somehow managed to get home before blacking out and luckily for me that Tori and Jade were in the driveway. If it wasn't for them I don't know what would have happened. Jade has been really good to me and to Tori I am glad that they are finally dating. If it went on much longer with either of them wanting one another and not doing anything about it I was going to have to step in.

Everything hurts, i cant tell you how bad a broken nose hurts, it hurts to breath, talk you name it. I was hoping that mom and dad would go easy on me and just let me stay home till i healed. They are still pretty worried about me. The police told us that there has been several beatings just like mine to unsuspecting girls around town. so dad was at work more. after tonight he has to head back to work and work on the investigation. I guess that's what you get when your dad is a police officer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_**hey guys... so i thought i would end with Trina's POV... i kept having writers block with this chapter... so sorry if it sucks. please review **_


	9. Chapter 9Attack!

_Tori's POV—_

It was so surreal Jade and Trina we actually getting along kind of I mean Jade was still being normal Jade but she is actually not being too cruel. Hmm this is a new side of Jade, I liked it. I mean I fell in love with the cruel Jade it would be weird if she changed fully. Not that I want to change her, She is perfect the way she is.

"Vega are you with us?" I must have zoned out because next thing I knew Jades voice was awaking me from my trance that I seemed to be in. I shake my head and look over at Jade.

"Yea, sorry I must have zoned out." I say smiling at her. Just then Trina made a squeak looking over at the entrance; we all follow her gaze and see a group of guys walking in.

"What is it hunny?" Mom asked concern laying heavy in her voice… by now we all were staring at the door trying to figure out what was making Trina freak out.

"That's… that's… THEM! "Trina said breaking down in tears pressing her face in my dad's chest. Jade and I whip around to see who the dirt bags where. We slowly turn back to look at my parents and my now in tears sister.

"Should we call the police?" I say my voice shaking, I was freaking out I was pissed off and scared what those guys would do if they spotted Trina.

"Well I am going to step outside and call the police, Tracey take Trina to the bathroom, Jade and Tori stay put at this table. And Jade Don't let anything happen to my other baby." My dad stood pulling out the chairs for my sister and my mom; they rushed in two different directions. Jade had put her arm on the back of my chair and slide me closer, I could smell the cologne that she wore. Funny I used to think it was a perfume.

"I want to torture them… make them feel pain." Jade said harshly looking at her plate of food. With that I turn in my seat and take her face in my hands.

"Jadlyn West, I don't want them to hurt you like they did Trina I couldn't handle it." I say pressing my lips to hers Pulling away to see that the guys that attacked my sister were walking this way. Jade stiffened. Her face held Anger and worry.

"Well, Well look what we have here, It's a another Vega." The tallest of the group said touching my hair. I flinched away at the feelings of him touching my hair.

"Touch My Girl one more Time and I swear you wont have your balls anymore." Jade snapped at the guy that was playing with my hair.

"Oh, she has a body guard… Oh come on little Vega I am sure you are a better sport than your sister." With that I looked at down at my sister then I heard crashing of chairs, Looking up to see that Jade had the perv by the Throat.

"I… TOLD… YOU…NOT… TO… TOUCH… HER…." Jade said through gritted teeth. With that the guy took he free arm and flung Jade off him. Jade landed on the ground her head hitting pretty hard. Everyone in the restaunt just stared. I got up and ran over to Jade.

"JADE! JADE! CAN YOU HEAR ME." I was shaking her finally she opened her eyes. That's when I felt something hard hit me on the back of the head. The next thing I remember is Jade screaming but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

_Jade's POV—_

All I remember is taking on two guys at once after they had attacked my beautiful Tori, I was beyond pissed off and it seemed to be taking the police long enough. The tallest must of gotten one good hit in, I don't remember anything else. All I remember is walking up in a ambulance. With Mr. Vega with me

"Where's Tori, where is she." I say panicking, where was Tori. Oh god did my head hurt, I looked down my lower half where most of the pain was coming from one of my legs was definitely broken you could see the bone. I hissed at the sight of it Mr. Vega taking my hand in his.

"She is in the other Ambulance with Mrs. Vega and Trina. You did a good job Jade." he said bending down and kissing my forehead.

"Is she ok?" not even caring about my own injury's I had to know if Tori was ok.

"She was unconscious by time the ambulance got there you both were she woke up though, she has a broken collar bone from what I can tell. The doctor will be able to tell us more."

We finally show up the Hospital the doctors were doing xrays and all that when really all I cared about was knowing if Tori was ok. I had to know. It was driving me crazy not knowing. About a hour later Mrs. Vega and Mr. Vega Traded places.

"Jade, I am glad that my daughter has you, and I am very glad you were there to save her, You are more than ever now part of the family. Thank you for saving both my daughters. And I am glad that you and Tori have each other, you are both good for one another." Mrs. Vega said I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"well thanks Mrs. Vega, But how is Tori I need to know." I say rushed.

"She is fine she just has bruises a black eye, and broken collar bone and a concussion from the hit on the head." she sighed, it was a happy sigh.

"Did the Police catch those Fuckers that did this?" I say hissing at the pain in my chest. I must have had broken ribs.

"Yea they did, they are all getting booked now. Mr. Vega is about to head to the prescient to do the paper work. Did you tell them that your chest hurt?" She said looking worried.

"How did you know that my chest hurt." I spat out, not outta anger but out of pain.

"Jade I am a mother. Ill go get the nurse. Maybe she can give you a dose of pain medicine and you need chest x-rays." Before I could protest Mrs. Vega was out of the room.

Next thing I knew I was getting needles jammed in my arm and fluids getting hooked to the iv line. With that I was out.

_Tori's POV—_

I woke up in the Hospital with My mom sleeping in a chair I look over to see a sleeping Jade in a bed Next to me. She had her head all bandaged up, she was just in her sports bra and had bandages wrapped around her chest area under her bra. She had a cast on her leg that was propped up by a pulley system. And she had ivs in her arm. I mean I had ivs in my arm to but my poor baby.

I look down at myself and I see that my arm is in a sling then I remember the pain in my shoulder. I hiss in with remembering. My head was killing me.

"Mom…wake up. Mom…" I say slightly loud waking Trina Jade and My mom up.

I look over at Jade. "oh Jade look at you." I say with that she reachs a hand out to me I take it.

"You girls are very brave Do you need anything."

"im really thirsty. And my head hurts, and my leg really bad." Jade groans.

"My shoulder is on fire mom. And im thirsty too."

"Ok ill go get the nurse and something for you girls to drink, Trina come with me." Mom says stretching.

"But MOM why?" Trina pouts

"Because I said now come." And with that they were out of the room and it was just me and Jade. I looked over at Jade my eyes meeting her Emerald Eyes.

"I love you Tori, How are you feeling." She says I could tell by her voice she was in pain.

"And I love you Jade. I'm just in pain you."

She smiles and squeezes my hand. "you know I like pain." And with that she bent down and kissed my hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**So you finally got to meet the attacks, the idea about them going after Tori just sorta popped in my head. tell me what you think. i was going to make the fight scene bigger but i kept getting turned around. **_

___**This Chapter is for ****sloth13**_, _**and **** Lovatic1966**_._** hope you guys like it :) **_


	10. Chapter 10wonder

_Trina's POV—_

I can't believe that the guys that attacked me had attacked my sister and her girlfriend. From what dad was saying they have been attacking a lot of females in town. Hmm I wonder why. But I guess I will never get to know… Dad has already left to deal with the creeps that did this. There are benefits to having a cop as a dad but sometimes it's really annoying.

_Jade's POV—_

At least I get to be in the same room at Tori, I cant believe those assholes and I still not so sure as to why it all happened. It happened so fast. But I don't want to talk about this.

"Boogiabear, To bad you cant be over here with me." Tori said with a smirk. I knew that smirk. Just that smirk had left me all hot at wanting to have sex right here and right now. I mean I always wanted to have sex in the hospital. DAMN my broken ribs and my broken leg. I scowl at my leg.

"Me to Vega." I say still scowling just then her mom walks in

"What's with that face Jade." her mom laughs shaking her head and handing me coffee, this family already knew me so well. You know I have been for so long and my parents haven't even called my pear pod. I wondered if they even noticed I was gone…

"Oh nothing Mrs. Vega thanks for the coffee." I shake my head getting the thoughts of my parents outta my head. Every time I thought about them I seemed to get all down and right now I don't wanna be down.

"Tori, they didn't have any pink lemonade, I got you a coke instead."

"Eh, Thanks mom." Tori shook her head and put the straw in the cup. I knew she really wasn't into pop. The most caffeinated thing I watched her drink was coffee, mostly she had Pink lemonade (one of her favorite drinks.) or water.

Tori's Pear Pod was going off. I could tell by the ringer she had set she set it right after me and her started dating… and no I am not going to tell you the song. If she wants to tell you then she can.

"Hey Cat." She answered sitting up slightly

"Yea we are both Ok, they kept us overnight for Observation." She replied looking over at me with a quirky smile. Making me wonder what the Brunette was thinking.

"No, No need to come visit us here, just wait till were out of here." I was getting really annoyed with this one sided conversation. I was dying to know what they were talking about and why Tori kept looking over at me and smiling Hmm I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this. With that Tori ended the call and looked over at her mom.

"Hey mom when are gonna be able to leave here?" She asked voice dripping with Curiosity I just sat there confused as to what was going on.

"Well I don't know sweetie it's the doctors decision not mine."

Tori got out of bed and walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love making you sweat." She whispered in my ear. Walking back to her bed and laying back down. Now I was even more confused as to what was going on… What was she planning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An**_

_**Hey guys sorry that this chapter is short. im having massive writers block but i atleast wanted to update. tell me what you think. yet again another cliff hanger :P**_


	11. Chapter 11Surprise

_Tori's POV—_

I couldn't wait to get out of here…Yes my shoulder was killing me but I could live I mean I could still walk, my perfect girlfriend was injured and it was because she was protecting me. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for Jade being right there. And personally I don't want to think about what was or what could have happened. All I care about is she is fine and I am fine.

When she was still sleeping this morning I had called Cat to have her set up the whole thing back at my house, Yes Jade hated surprises, but I wanted her to know how much it meant to me that she was there and was there to save me from those creeps. I had Andre go and pick up the ring I had bought Jade and get the inscription in it. I am not going to give too much detail away.

I couldn't wait for the discharge papers to come so we could leave the hospital I have seen too much of it for the past couple of day that I never want to come back here again at least for a while anyways. Jade had fallen asleep she was so peaceful when she was sleeping the faces she made when she dreamt was way to adorable and just made my heart melt for her yet again.

"Tori hunny…" My mom broke my trance of staring at my dark haired angel. I look over at my mother who looked very tired…

"Yes Mom?" I whisper trying not to wake Jade I know she needed her sleep. My mother moved to sit next to me on the bed I moved over to make room for her.

"I just want to let you know, that Me and your father really approve of this thing you have going on with Jade, I have known for quite some time that you have had feelings for her, and I could see how it crushed you when she was with your friend Beck, but hunny I like seeing you this happy, it makes me happy that Jade can make my little girl smile the way I haven't seen in years." My mom was all teary eyed as she looked between me and the love of my life.

I hug my mom tightly and speak into her shoulder "Thank you mom, it means a lot to me to know that you approve of this relationship, and you are right I haven't been this happy for quite some time… I know what people think of her but it's mostly an act, she doesn't act that way with me." I pull away looking over at Jade.

"Tori, Hunny you don't have to explain to me why you fell for Jade, and personally you can't help who you fell in love with. Love works in mysterious ways." My mom kissed my forehead and stood looking at her watch.

"That it does… That it does mom, but I wouldn't chance it for a second."

(_**AFTER BEIN DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL…)**_

_Jade's POV—_

Tori had to be up to something after we had been discharged she made it a point that I couldn't go back to her house with her and I had to go check in with my parents… Which I haven't done since I was 10 but I was not going to fight with Tori whatever she had schemed up she was going to great lengths to keep it a secret from me I wasn't going to press the issue.

I had been home from the hospital for a hour before there was a knock on the door I almost jumped out of my skin… I thought both of my parents were at work.

"Come in." I say snidely. Slapping my laptop closed. Beck came walking in holding something behind his back.

"Hey… What are you doing here?" I ask standing up he hadn't texted me to let me know he was on his way over… oh well, Now I was just wanting to know what he was hiding behind his back.

"I came to drop this off, and to talk to my best friend and see how you are doing." He answered with a grin handing me a present, there was a card on top held in place with tape with Tori's handwriting. I smiled to myself.

"Thanks I think? And I am doing ok this whole cast thing is getting really annoying already you know how hard it was to get up the freaking stairs?" I say laughing growling at the crutches I was using to support my weight.

"Well I can imagine, look jade… I just wanted to say that I am sorry that we kept that secret relationship going on for so long. I mean if we would have ended it sooner than you and Tori would have started dating sooner." Beck looked at me eyes full of empathy.

"Beck don't dwell on what could have happened… We didn't know that Tori had feelings for me and I could have ended that relationship too but I didn't don't beat yourself up now ok? I am actually really happy that I have Tori as mine now and that's all that matters, and I am happy for you and Cat." I sit down on the bed realizing that my rips were burning.

"Ok so let's see what your girlfriend got you what do you say?" Beck says eyes gleaming Tori must not have shown Beck what she had gotten me.

I open the box slowly seeing a note folded neatly laying ontop of the tissue paper that read:_ Read before you remove the tissue paper. _I grin at my girlfriends slanted handwriting wondering what she could have possibly written.

_Jade-_

_Jadlyn west, you are amazing in everything you do, I am_

_Glad that I get to call you mine, I don't know what I would have done without you_

_The past couple of days. Your smile helps me see a light at the end of the dark tunnel._

_Every time you kiss me I get weak at the knees, its like all time freezes and we are the only ones at the time._

_I am not sure what this is going to be but with my eyes closed all I see is us. _

_Either way I don't want this to end… Be at my house by 8 o'clock tonight _

_hehe _

_Vega. _

With that I grinned to myself, handing the note to a waiting Beck so he could read it. After all he was my best friend I was not one to hide anything from him. I remove the tissue paper pulling out articles of clothing, A new pair or jet black straight legs she knows I don't need clothes I shake my head laughing then revealing a white button up shirt and a black tie; hmm what was Tori planning I guess I would find out a little later I guess… just then that's when a thought popped into my head how was I supposed to wear straight legs with my cast… hmm…

"So one question… how am I supposed to wear straight legs with my stupid cast!" I ask Beck looking down at my cast, this was gonna take some much needed thought.

"Well Tori already thought about that… hence why I am here." He answered grinning; I knew that smile he only got that when he had an ingenious plan up his sleeve.

"What are you planning Beck!" I say standing up poking him in the chest

_**ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER—**_

So I came walking out of the bathroom wearing the outfit that Tori had picked out the only difference was me and Beck had opted to me wearing a pair of Becks pants instead which surprisingly fit me really well and fit perfectly over the cast which is what I was aiming for.

"Wow This is a different Jade." Beck said laughing giving me a thumbs up.

"Yea it is a lot different isn't it? What do you think? Do you think she will like it?" I ask looking into the mirror I looked very guyish; the only difference was I still had my classic thick black eyeliner on.

"Yea I do. I mean Jade you look hot! And I kinda like the new Jade." I shoot him a glare and roll my eyes. It was 6:45 I needed to leave here soon to get there in enough time. But apparently Tori had everything planned out cause Beck was also here to make sure I got there exactly at 8 not a minute before or after 8. Beck hurried and changed into a pair of jeans and a black button up with a white tie. Hm his outfit kind of mirrored mine minus I had black pants on not blue jeans

"Any reason why we kind of match Beck?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions… just go with the flow Jade." he winked and walked into the bathroom. Just then my pear pod went off signaling I had a text message I look and notice its from my amazing girlfriend, _See you soon baby—Tori _

This girl was sure amazing alright I couldn't believe she was mine and I get to call her mine.

_Tori's POV—_

I was finishing getting ready when Cat knocked and walked in. I grin at the red head sliding on some earrings.

"Tori, you look amazing!" Cat squealed taking in my outfit.

"Well thank you Cat it was you that picked it out." I say hugging the red head I took a step back from the mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a black dress and heels.

"Well no need for thanks." The red head bounded out of the room singing to herself.

I walked down the stairs to make sure everything was ready and to my much dismay everything was just the way I had planned and my friends where all dressed accordingly this was going to be perfect. I couldn't wait for Jade to be here; I couldn't wait to see her face to see her reaction.


	12. Chapter 12Welcome parade

_Jade's POV—_

I hated being in the passenger seat, I would have rather drove myself but apparently Tori had taken care of that also; I had no idea what was going on or what Tori had planned but I will admit I was excited to see what she had planned and what was ahead of me. We pulled into Tori's driveway; there sure was a lot of cars here hmm… I wonder what she had planned.

"Are you ready for this?" Beck asked opening his door and getting out. I followed suit and slammed the car door taking a deep breath.

"As ready as I ever will be." We walk towards the front door, I stop right before walking up to the door and exhale deeply. I could never know what my amazing, beautiful, sexy girlfriend had planned but whatever it was I could handle it, knowing that as long as she was by my side I could handle anything. Beck opened the door and waited for me to enter I wonder if that was planned too that way I couldn't run? I guess I'll find out; we walked in and there was Tori standing in the middle of the room and everyone was standing around her all of them staring at me everyone was wearing black and white. The whole house was decorated with White and black food was spread out on the table and there was a banner that read "_**Victoria Vega and Jadlyn West" **_hanging in the middle of the room. What had I just walked into, I guess I will have to find out; my palms got sweaty and I was worried about the outcome but in a way I couldn't be excited as to what was going on.

I didn't care about what anyone else was thinking and to me they weren't in the room, all I could see was Tori; She had a nervous smile on her face. I made my way over to her; it seemed to take a lot longer than it actually did. Maybe it was cause of the crutches or time was slowing down I would never know the answer to that question but either way I finally was standing just inches away from my dark haired angel.

She placed her hand on my face, "Jade, you look amazing." Tori spoke softly just audible for me to hear she looked me up and down biting down on her lip.

"So do you, you look as beautiful as ever." I whisper as I kiss her check pulling away to see her blushing.

_Tori's POV—_

When Jade came walking through that door it felt like my heart had stopped beating, she looked amazing in her dark baggy jeans and a white button up shirt the tie hung slightly loose around her neck, I liked this side of jade, it was a new side but she pulled it off, Just like everything she wore. She had the perfect body. I cleared my throat to speak to the crowd of people standing in my living room.

"Thank you all for coming; most of you were shocked with the news that Jade and I are a couple… I know that I didn't give any of you much detail why I invited all of you to this, But you all knew that it was a surprise for Jade and I want to thank every single one of you for not telling her what was going on." I grinned into the crowd.

"I am gonna start this thing off by saying, I know most of you were shocked that we were together because most of you thought that me and Jade had hated one another but in all reality we were both fighting back the way we felt for each other; But in all honestly we never hated each other." I look around the room making eye contact with some people that had posed this question when they had arrived.

"Tori, sweetie, Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Jade finally spoke up raising her pierced eyebrow.

With that I walked over and kissed her softly and lead her to sit down, knowing she shouldnt be standing on her leg. "I am getting there dear."


	13. Chapter 13Say yes?

_**Tori's POV-**_

Cat placed the velvet box in my hand, looking down at it I grinned at what was about to come, I was about to tell the girl of my dreams that I wanted to be her's and didnt want to go through life without her right by my side, I know what you all are thinking that I am rushing into this. But honestly no I am not, I mean I have loved this girl for a year and a half, and each day that goes on my feelings for her only get stronger there isnt anyone else in this world that I would want to spend the rest of my life with, this is more of a promise ring to say that no one else has my heart, So to answer all of your questions no I am not proposing marriage, Yes I want to marry Jade but call me old fashion but I have always had it in my head that someone was gonna ask me in some romantic way. I really need to stop rambling and get on with it, Everyone's eyes were on me and I could feel Jade's eyes making a hole in my back with questions as to what was going on. I could honestly tell you I have never been this nervous in my life, I had a mixture of emotions of what was going to happen, Like what was Jades reaction going to be, what everyone was gonna say. Well I guess it is time to find out it's now or never...

_**Jade's POV-**_

As I sat there everyone's were on me, I wasn't so sure what to except. All I know is that Tori, Sweet innocent Tori had went to a lot of trouble to pull this together. I seen that Cat had placed a box in Tori's delicate hand and with that I felt like my heart was gonna jump out of my chest, What was gonna happen what had Tori planned WHAT was she thinking. I could hear the gasps from around the room and with that I felt like my head was spinning.

_**Tori's POV- **_

I twisted on the spot facing Jade, She looked like she was in a panic, And I must say she looked very adorable, you could tell just by looking at her she was trying to keep her cool. A smile slunk onto my face walking towards Jade Ignoring the crown of people behind me.

"Jade, You know that I have had feelings for you since I came to Hollywood arts, They just seem to get stronger with every waking day, And now that I have you as mine I don't want to let you go, I hope that you feel the same. And I am not just making a fool of myself in front of half of our classmates..."

Jade raised a pierced eyebrow at me like I had sparked some sort of interest in her, That look made my heart skip a beat and my breath got quicker, I was about to give the girl of my dreams a ring that promised my undying love to her. I just had to hope that it all turned out the way that I wanted it too.

"Yes, I know all that Tori, Now can you explain to me what all this is about?" Jade said I could tell she was growing impatient. She sure was cute when she is in a hurry. With that I snap my fingers and Andre brings over a chair and places it right in front of Jade. Yes I put a lot of planning and thinking into this,

I sit and open the ring box looking Jade dead into the eyes. "Jade, This ring symbolizes my love and devotion to you, And that I promise my whole world is yours, And that one day I want to call you my wife, I dont want anyone in my life, You are the best part of me, and a part of me I don't want to lose. As our friends and classmates I give you this promise ring. Do you accept?" The whole room was silent like I had just dropped a bombshell on them, I could feel my eyes watering, it was getting hard to see the room waiting for her answer was gonna be the death of me.

_**Jade's POV-**_

What could I even began to say to her, Of course I accepted she was the only thing that made any sense in my life, without her in my life I don't know what I would do. I normally am one not for tears but what could I even say Tori had just made my every dream and wish come true.

I take her face into my hands and kiss her softly, " Tori, Of course I accept, I would be insane to not. You are the best thing that I have ever had or wanted in my life, You know I am not big with my emotions or telling people how I feel but You my dear I am certain off, Nothing else makes sense without having your love."

Tori started blushing and the room was filled with cheers and clapping as Tori put the band on my finger that I noticed was inscribed with the day that she came into my life, with the words forever. With that I felt someone nudging me... I immediately grew pissed that someone was interfering this moment and whoever it was, was gonna be sorry. I Spun in my chair to see Beck standing there holding a box in his hand one arm behind his back.

"W..What? Beck what is that?" I manage to get out of my mouth I look back at Tori her eyes wide with wonder.

"I knew what Tori had planned, And I knew you and I knew you wouldn't want the girl of your dreams to not have a ring Also So the other day I went and got this for you. Your welcome." Beck said placing the box in my lap. With that he walked over to Tori and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, We thought of everything that you didn't Tori." He said just loud enough I am shocked I heard it. Tori Stood and hugged Beck and muttered her thanks.

"Beck, You didn't have to do this but thank you, You have always been a good friend of mine." Returning my gaze back to Tori Snapping open the box loosing my breath as I looked at ring, It was perfect, Not to big and not to small the perfect Tori ring. The room was filled with awe's I looked at Tori making eye contact.

"Victoria Vega, You know that I wouldn't want you to not having something in return and I Obviously have friends that think of everything and know me and you way to well, With this ring I return your same Promise and place this on your finger, Hoping to only have you take it off when You become my fiancee and wife. I hope you accept it and Take me my Same promise back to you." Placing the ring on Tori's Ring finger, My gaze never left her's she was crying now hand over her mouth.


	14. Chapter 14-interpeted

_**Tori's POV—**_

This was it, I had given Jade the promise ring and she accepted let me tell you nothing could break my mood right now. Everything was perfect our friends had thought of everything and I had a ring on my ring finger that was inscribed with the same thing that I inscribed onto Jades ring our friends must have been working together. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Minus me and Jade being injured that didn't stop us from having a time of what seemed of my life. Just then Adam Lamberts Never close our eyes came pumping through the speakers, this was the song totally fit how I was feeling right now. Next thing you knew it was like no one else existed and me and Jade were a tangled mess in the middle of my living room where everyone was dancing, dancing to this song laughing and getting lost into each other's warming touch.

_I wish this night would never be over,_

_There is plenty of time to sleep when we die,_

_Let's just stay awake until we grow older,_

_If I had my way we would never close our eyes, our eyes, NEVER!_

By the end of song me and Jade were soaked in sweat and it was like that didn't even matter, I was just glad I could be having this much fun with the one and only girl for me. Nothing else seemed to matter at this moment.

_**Jade's POV—**_

I could barely keep my hands off my beautiful and innocent girlfriend. Everything she had planned and did just made me fall even more in love with her if that was even possible she sure did know how to keep me on my feet and keep me coming back from more. Our little dancing session had my leg feeling like I had just been hit by a hammer but yet I didn't care. Nothing else mattered as long as I could hear that sweet laugh filling my head space.

"Tori sweetie are you thirsty? Cause I know I can go for a drink?" I ask kissing her oh so sweetly. " Actually baby that sounds amazing. And I could use some fresh air come with me?" She gave me that puppy dog eye that I couldn't turn down. "Sure ill grab us some drinks and meet you out on the deck?" Smiling and wrapping her in my arms " Yes, Get the drinks and meet me out there." She kissed me and unwrapped herself and started headed towards the door, I watched her go and slowly limped to where the snacks and drinks were grabbing a water for her and she knows me way to well because she had coffee made I grabbed a cup filled it with ice and made some coffee. I'm what they say addicted to caffeine… oh well it's a healthy habit, well to me it.

I limped out the door and walked over to the very stunning Miss. Vega she looked amazing tonight that dress she was wearing had my head spinning. "You look fabulous tonight my dear." I say handing her the water I brought out here for her. She grinned that famous smile that one that I love.

"Well, thank you baby! So do you, Might I just add I love the guyish touch, Very sexy. "She said wrapping her one good arm around my waist and kissing my neck "mmhmm, my dear don't start something that you can't finish." I mumble into her nibbles. "ssh, this is our party we can always disappear for awhile." God I loved how this girl thought everything about her drove me crazy and she knew exactly what to do to get my motor running.

She grabbed my hand dragging me to the hammock. She gently shoved me onto it with her one good arm. climbing onto me biting my neck and kissing my chin till finally her lips meet mine. Our tongues were in a battle for dominance. I grabbed her hips pulling her closer into me she moaned into my mouth, that's it I couldn't handle being on bottom anymore, I flipped her over effortlessly.

"HEY! I wanted to top first." She breathed panting. Everything about that made me get just more turned on. I couldn't keep my hands off of her my hands went everywhere on her body. "Hm baby, you know I can never stay on bottom to long." She was unbuttoning my shirt and slowly tossing it off to the side. I was getting lost in the heat of moment nothing about this made much sense, All I knew was that I had the girl of my dreams laying under me and we were about to be intertwined into one mass.

Just as I was about to inch up Tori's dress and remove that thin piece of cloth that was stopping me from getting to her nice and warm center, There was clapping from behind us. I was gonna kill whoever decided that It would be a good idea to interpete this most intimate time between me and my love. I whipped my head in that direction noticing that half the party was out on the deck staring at us. Tori's face turned beat red, I guess it was a good thing I still had my tank top on. I got up shooting everyone a im going to kill you look. Tori stood fixing her dress, tossing me my shirt.

"Couldn't you guys wait till the party was over?" Beck said laughing, "shut it BECK!" I yell.

"Sorry everyone, We sort of got lost in the music and the heat of the moment." Tori spoke so everyone could hear. Everyone started laughing muttering it was okay. Soon the party had been moved to Tori's back yard the bonfire was blazing I had Tori perched on my lap talking carelessly to a couple of our friends.

_**Tori's POV—**_

Everything tonight went perfect, Minus half the party catching me and Jade in the well lets just put it this way the heat of the moment. But after that the rest of the night was perfect a few people even told us that they had a running bet when we were going to be together. The only downfall of this whole party was that my parents weren't here to celebrate with us. But they sent there love to us and we have a big dinner with them tomorrow night. That I still haven't told Jade about yet I am sure she wouldn't mind she got along with my parents really well. I will talk to her about it later on. Right now I wanted to get lost in her embrace.


	15. Chapter 15the deed

Jade's POV—

Everyone had left the party minus Tori and I and our friends we were all sitting there silently staring into the fire listening to slight wind. Nothing about tonight I would change minus the fact that everyone decided to come out at the worst possible time.

"So did you expect anything at all?" I was brought out of my own mind by the sound of Cat's sweet innocent voice. I smiled and looked around everyone their eyes were glued to me like they expected some big reveal. "Honestly, No I didn't know anything, I thought it was a little strange but hell my life is far from being normal so I didn't question it to much." I say kissing Tori on the check, making the brunette blush. "Yay!" Cat yelled excitedly I couldn't help but laugh causing everyone else to laugh also.

Well the whole crew finally headed home leaving Tori and I sitting by the fire by ourself. She turned in my lap and looked at me those eyes looking at me with so much love I couldn't help but smile. "So where were we?" she asked cupping one of her hands to my face and kissing me with so much passion it made my head spin. I pulled away catching my breath blinking at her. "Well Vega I can tell you have much other thoughts than just going upstairs and going to bed now do we." She got up and smiled shyly "well we don't have too if you don't want too…. Buuuttt I was thinking that maybe you know…" she muttered blushing and looking away from me. She was so cute when she wasn't sure of herself it brought me back to the very first time we kissed.

I got up grabbing one of my crutches and walking over to her, "Well Vega you must have read my mind, But lets continue this upstairs what do you say?" I kissed her softly pulling away raising a pierced eyebrow as her grin grew wide. I followed her into the house and up to her room.

Standing here in her room looking around thinking that this has to all be a dream there is no way that this is happening not to me anyways. I shook my head blinking a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Are you feeling okay?" I was brought out of my head by the sound of Tori's voice. Truth was I couldn't feel better.

I made my way over to Tori placing my lips to hers tangling my free hand in her hair pulling her closer to me, moving my mouth to nibble on her neck making her moan into my shoulder the brunette I could tell was already getting wet. Everything about this moment I didn't want to change. She pulled away looking me in the eyes grinning walking over to the bed and flopping down, I raised a eyebrow this really couldn't be happening. I made my way over to her ripping my shirt off in the process leaving me in a tank top. I effortlessly pulled her dress off over her head revealing a dark blue thong and bra I sucked air in everything about her was just simply sexy. She pulled me onto her nibbling on my neck I couldn't help but squirm. From that moment it was like the whole world had faded away making it just me and her a tangled mess on the bed Hard breathing and battling for the top.

I won the battle sliding the thin fabric off sliding one finger in her watching her arch her back making it easier for me to slide in another finger. I started pumping faster in and out of the very wet center of my beauty, Her moans were getting louder and louder "mmmhhmmm baby!" screamed the brunette I could feel her walls tightening around my finger I put my mouth over her clit letting the juices flow in my mouth not missing a drop. I pull out and move off her laying next her I close my eyes and smile to myself. Nothing about this night could get any better; I know I keep saying that but it is true nothing seems to be bad about being with Tori. She moved over and placed her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead.


End file.
